Magic is in the Air
by WalrusIncognito
Summary: Romance and humor abound.  minor pairings Scorose etc.  Just every day life with the next generation during their days at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

**A/N **So... Hi there. This is my first Fic so you know I hope it goes well. I apologize if it sucks but you know what can you do? I'll save the rest of my rambling for the end so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Gwen, Gweniviere wait up!" Gwen turned around, hands in her pockets and watched as her brothers pushed through the crowd at Kings Cross to get to her. "Jeezsus," Lorcan said panting a bit. "You'd think you were running from a serial killer or something." He clutched at a stitch in his side, bent over still panting. Lysander laughed a bit, panting too. "C'mon you two, we're gonna miss the train. Hey... Where's mom?" Lorcan straightened up peered around and shrugged. "She probably wandered off looking for nargles." He rolled his eyes patronizingly. They loved their mother, but Luna Lovegood was still quite eccentric. They all walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and discretely passed through the barrier between the muggle and wizarding world.<p>

They emerged into the smoke and noise of the platform in burst of speed, Lorcan almost running into an elderly witch who was with her granddaughter. She smacked him with her cane before leading off her giggling granddaughter. "Ouch..." Lorcan said rubbing the back of his head as Gwen and Lysander laughed. "There you are." They turned to see their mother walking towards them, her long blonde hair pulled back into a long braid. She hugged her twin sons and smiled. "Be nice to eachother now hurry off before that woman comes back." She smiled knowingly before releasing them to run off to there compartment. "For fifth years they really do act like five year olds." Gwen murmured quietly smiling a little.

"Alright, Gwen you guys know your staying in school over Christmas break because I'm going down to Africa to research a new breed of Crumple Horned Snorcack. Be good and watch your brothers. They always have Nargles in their head." She gave her daughter a hug. Gwen was already as tall as her mother at fourteen, given her mother wasn't exactly the tallest person. She smiled and hugged her mother warmly. "Don't forget to write we wan't to hear all about it." Luna nodded and smiled waving as Gwen wandered off to look for her friends.

xxxxx

"Gwen!" Becca launched herself at Gwen as she opened the door to their compartment. Gwen laughed and hugged her back warmly. "It's nice to see you to Becca. You guys want to help me with my trunk?" Scorpius quickly stood up and took it from her swinging it up to the shelf above his head. "Thanks." She said smiling then slid over near the window sitting across from Rose who was leaning against Scorpius' shoulder. The compartment door slid open again and Albus entered trailed closely behind by Damian and Will. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me this! And I thought we were friends!" Damian was practically yelling as he sat down next to Becca. Albus slid in next to Gwen and Will sat next to them. "Hey." Albus said nudging Gwen's arm. "What're they arguing about now?" She asked nodding her head towards the still fuming Damian. "Oh just that Will's dad managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup next year and Will's bringing all of us." He gestured around the compartment. Gwen raised her eyebrow. "And he's mad about this... Why?" Albus laughed. "'Cuz they're, and I quote, 'Best friends and even if it was a surprise he should've already known about it!'" They both laughed.

Damian was calming down, still muttering occasionally under his breath. Gwen joined in Will and Albus conversation about quidditch before dropping out and just watching the scenery change as the train sped along. Rose was leaning on Scorpius, apparently asleep. Will and Damian were arguing about who's fault it was that Damian's dad's car had blown up the manufacturers or his father who had tried to put a spell on it to make it's acceleration increase. There argument rose in volume considerably as the trip continued and Gwen tried to amuse herself by feeding her pet crow, Mortimer through the bars of his cage. When they finally got to the station Becca had resolved the argument by punching Damian and threatening to blow the both of them up.

They entered Hogwart's as a group then split up to head to their tables. Gwen and Becca went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Lysander. Albus and Will went over to the Slythering table sitting with his back to Gwen so he could turn around and talk to her. Rose, Damian and Scorpius went and sat at the Gryffindor table and Lorcan followed them spewing nonsense which they tried to block out.

They sat through the sorting making comments occasionally on the height of the new first years or how there were a whole lot more Hufflepuff's this year. After eating McGonagall dismissed them to their dormitories and Gwen followed her brother and the other Prefect up to the common room. Without bothering to change she flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

xxxxx

Gwen inhaled deeply. She's missed having coffee. She'd really gotten a taste for it over the summer when they were in Ecuador. They usually didn't keep it in the house because according to her mom they were Nargles in disguise and could poison you. Thank god her dad didn't have anything against it. Usually the house elves didn't serve coffee at the students tables so she had run down to the kitchen especially just to get it. She was on her way to class maneuvering carefully through the halls so as not to spill her precious drink.

"Jeez!" She shouted as she was rammed into the wall by someone. Her overstuffed messenger bag split; her books, and coffee spilling everywhere. She looked up just in time to see Natalia sauntering tossing her bleached hair over her shoulder, her entourage holding up the rear providing the appropriate amount of snickering.

"Damn it!" Gwen muttered as she looked down at her ruined shirt. Some burly sixth year walked passed her kicking her stuff everywhere. She scowled and muttered "Asshole" under her breath. "Language Miss Longbottom." She looked up scowling to see the familiar face of Albus looming over her. "Need any help?" She just remained scowling and turned away to begin collecting her scattered possessions.

"Well someone's in a foul mood. What did I do to deserve such a lovely face?" He asked innocently. The corners of her mouth twitched but then returned to their down turned state. "Well for starters I was hip-checked into a wall, ripped my bag, and now I'm going to be late for class. And to top it all off I've ruined my shirt because I spilled my coffee." She looked mournfully at her empty cup. "I really wanted to drink that..."

Albus laughed and shook his head. "What?" she asked. "Your funny. You know that?" Gwen was to surprised to scowl. "I've been told...?" She said questioningly, goggling at him like he had sprouted a second head. He just laughed again. She sighed in exasperation and grabbed her bag, muttering "Reparo" and stuffing her belongings into it. "Here let me help you get the stain out of your shirt." Albus said leaning over. "Scourgio." Gwen goggled at him her, her eyebrow raised. "Thaaaanks..." she said slowly, then almost as an afterthought she said "Wait... Since when do guys know how to get stains out of shirts? " Albus smiled at her. "My grandma's great at household spells and she taught me a lot of them. They're really quite helpful." Gwen smiled too. "Okay fair enough." He looked into her pale blue green eyes. Her face was inches away from his, if he could just lean it a little closer... But Gwen moved away to pick up her bag. He sighed and stood up too. "Ugh we are sooo late. Thank god it's not an important class. Were off to see the wizard" She said in a sing-songy voice. "The wonderful wizard of History of Magic." Albus laughed. "He won't even notice we were gone."

They walked up the hall arms linked skipping around like lunatics. Gwen singing muggle music from some musical called Wicked and Albus making rude comments about Binns. He looked over at her as they skipped along. Her chocolate hair was wavy and stuck up a little on one side, her eyes sparkled happily, and her nose turned up just the tiniest bit. What he wouldn't give to be able to just lean in and kiss her. To hold her tight and caress her soft hair. He shook his head No. He thought. Don't think like that it's just going to make you depressed.

xxxxxx

Albus managed to disperse all thoughts of this until they reached the large oak doors of the History of Magic class. His face fell and he stopped in the middle of a verse of "The Internet is for Porn" Gwen stared at the doors. "Should we just... Go in?" She asked tentatively. "Yeah don't worry he'll never notice." Albus said quietly. Gwen laughed and Albus tried to smile but faltered. He decided to cover it up by joking with her. He pushed the door open, just enough for them to slip in and made a sweeping motion with his arm while bowing. "After you M'Lady." He said looking up slightly and winking. Gwen just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah right." He tripped her on her way laughing as he followed her through the door.

He slid into the seat next to Damian. Will leaned across the seat and passed him a copy of the notes. "You know I can't keep doing this for you." Will said crossly. Albus just rolled his eyes and propped his head up on the table gazing at the back of Gwen's head. Damian rolled his eyes and said "Why do you keep doing this to yourself mate? You know she doesn't think of you that way." he mouthed _acting like teenage girl _to Will who just smiled shook his head. Albus just ignored them.

Meanwhile Gwen had to sneak all the way to the front to sit with Rose and Becca. Becca turned her blonde head towards Gwen, a question already forming on her lips, as Rose passed her the notes. "What's your excuse this time?" Rose said and Becca butted in "And Why were you with Albus? You guys were making out weren't you?" Gwen would usually dismiss this comment without a thought, Becca was a born matchmaker and was always trying to hook her up. But today was different what with Albus' strange behavior she went into the defensive. "No. Natalia hip-checked me into the wall and he was helping me get my stuff. You know there's nothing between us!" Becca looked at her strangely "Jeez I was just joking around no need to get so defensive." She pulled a face and looked away, trying to get something out of Binns' lecture. Gwen was to busy thinking to even try and pay attention to Binns.

We've always been friends, and I don't want to loose that. But I do really like him... But what if... No that wouldn't happen... And why was he so awkward today. She groaned and banged her head on the table. Rose looked at her strangely.

The bell finally rang and Gwen literally exploded out of her seat in a whirl of hair and clothes. But before she could escape to the Great Hall for lunch Rose grabbed her arm. "Meeting. Library. Now." Gwen groaned and pushed her tousled hair out of her face. Meetings never meant good news.

Gwen dug her heels into the stone floors as Rose dragged her towards the library. Dang she's strong she thought. "And tell me again WHY we can't have meetings in the Great Hall while we eat?" Gwen grumbled, they had arrived at the library and Rose flopped into one of the chairs. "Because," she replied. "You don't pay attention to a word I say when you eat." "Point." Gwen sat down gingerly on the edge of a seat. She could tell Rose was in a bad mood. "Listen if this is about the History of Magic notes or your cousin ' HAPPENED! and 2. you don't have to make me copies anymore." Rose looked at her like she was crazy. "NO! Of course that's not what this is about!" I wish it was she thought sighing internally. "Fine then what is it about?" Gwen relaxed a bit and slumped down in the chair and put her feet up on the table in front of them. Rose took a deep breath and said "Scorpius." Gwen shot up. "You didn't-" "NO!" Rose practically shouted. "Jeez don't be a perv!" She sighed again and laid her head down on the table next to Gwen's feet. "I like your new converse, good color." Gwen glared at her and rolled her hands as if to say "get back on topic." "Fine. Scorpius is coming home with me over Winter break. And, well, you know how my dad is!"

Gwen just laughed. "What! This is serious! He will literally KILL Scorpius, Gwen... Gwen I think I love him." Gwen stopped mid-laugh, her face going from joy to utter seriousness in a matter of seconds. "What! Rose your 14 okay listen I know you like him but, really? I mean I'm not, like, saying I don't support this but... Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt okay? Your my best friend and you've only been dating since last year. Honestly I don't know if I trust him... and... ugh." This time it was Gwen who sighed. She fell back into the chair banging her head on the back. Rose looked at her. "Gwen I know you just want to protect me but... it's just. I do, I love him Gwen and I know, I just know he feels the same way. I just..." She stopped talking and just looked into the distance.

Gwen looked at her friend carefully. Her frizzy hair was bright red with hints of brown and it covered her face as she sat with her head on the table. Maybe she's sick and it's making her crazy she thought. But she knew it wasn't true. She loved Rose like a sister and she just didn't want to see her get hurt. "Fine." she said out loud. Rose looked up. "What?" Gwen sighed, she couldn't believe she was doing this. "Okay so I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but, ugh. Alright, well i guess the Hogwart's Board of Director decided they need to start some more modern traditions." she paused and watched as Rose nodded her. "So you know they already let you have Ipod's and whatnot well they decided this year they're going to start having dances." Rose's eyes lit up. "And because the head students almost started a riot they decided to start the tradition this year. We're having one for Christmas..." She faded off muttering things about cliche, corny, and overdone. Rose on the other hand was ecstatic. She started rambling about all these things as Gwen picked up her stuff. She waved goodbye to Rose as she ran off to tell Scorpius. _Ugh _she thought _I need some air_. She stopped by the kitchens to grab a snack and then headed out to the grounds.

xxxxx

Gwen didn't get a chance to head out to the grounds like she planned. She was planning on skipping Arithmancy but she got caught by Filch. She had to wait till Saturday to sort out her thoughts.

xxxxx

The quiet beeping of her Ipod woke her up early Saturday morning. She sat up and reached for her ipod to shut off the alarm. It was only six so she quietly grabbed some clothes from her trunk and headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, using a ridiculous amount of grape fruit body wash and emerged in a cloud of fragrant steam. She dried her hair gently in a towel and pulled on picked up her clothes. She pulled on a pair of tight white jeans and a blue and gray checkered flannel and slung her bag across her shoulders. She combed out her hair and ran back into the dormitories to grab her notebook, a quill, her ipod, and her vintage jean jacket.

She walked through the halls, her footsteps echoing through the castle. It was a long walk down from Ravenclaw to the Great Hall so by the time she arrived breakfast had just been set out. She jogged to the Ravenclaw table, and grabbed a coffee and a muffin. She jogged out off the hall and out into the grounds. She slowed as she reached the edge of the lake walking towards the huge oak tree on it's banks. She opened her bag and shoved her notebook, quill, muffin, and ipod into it. She slung her jacket across the bag and levitated her coffee behind her. She walked over to the tree grabbed a low branch and began pulling herself up. She stopped halfway up the tree, nestled between two branches so she wouldn't be able to fall. She grabbed her coffee out of the air and pulled out her muffin, which she inhaled in a matter of seconds. She wedged her coffee in a notch in the tree and pulled out her notebook and quill. She opened to a blank page and began writing.

"Look who's up so early this morning." Gwen almost fell out of the tree, she was so startled. That was why she always sat between these two branches, so she couldn't fall out. "JEEZSUS!" she yelled down at Albus who was grinning up at her cockily. "Why the HELL did you do that?" She looked down at him angrily. "Scooch over I'm coming up." He responded. She rolled her eyes but moved over anyway. He climbed up and sat next to her rubbing his arms. He was in a purple t-shirt and dark wash jeans. "Sheesh it's cold out here. I keep forgetting it's winter. How are you not cold?" He looked over at her. She just rolled her eyes and continued writing. He leaned over her shoulder trying to read her notebook. "Watcha writing?" He asked trying in vain to read her loopy letters. She pulled her book away. "None of your business Potter." She said irritably. "Well, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm exhausted and was trying to get some of my thoughts straightened out until you rudely interrupted me." Albus feigned offense. "I thought a visit from your dear friend wouldn't bother you but sorry." He smiled and elbowed her. "How 'bout this," he pulled out a sketch book from his bag that she hadn't noticed before. "If you let me read some of whatever the hell your writing I'll let you look at my sketches." Gwen glanced at him to see if he was serious.

"Fine." she said finally. He grinned and reached for her notebook. "Uh uh!" she held it above her head, out of his reach. "You can only read what I tell you. Some of the stuff in here is personal." He nodded his head in consent and she rifled through the pages before stopping on a page with crammed with writing. He handed her his sketchbook. "I'm an open book for you, so is my sketchbook" He smiled charmingly and she just gave him a patronizing look and tossed her notebook onto his lap

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Kay so how'd I do? Just to clear something up (in case you couldn't tell) Will is supposedly Dean's son and Damian is Seamus' Review please it really helps. Also I'm not exactly sure where this story is gonna go so you know suggestions and whatnot help. Please tell me if my OC's end up getting to fan characterish cuz I really dont' want that. My amazing friend Beta'd this I luffles her she's awesome. So I guess I'll see you all next time I update bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Woo hoo! I actually got the second chapter done! I am proud of myself. To anyone who may have actually read this I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up. I have school and stuff and we just started the speaking part of our spanish final so I'm busy studying and all that jazz. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D

* * *

><p>Gwen opened Albus's sketchbook to the first page. It covered in beautiful drawings. Little sketches of animals, drawings of his friends, and little doodles covered the page. She turned page after page staring at the beautiful drawings on each page. There were portraits of her and the rest of their friends, a drawing of Albus's family and a sketchy outline of the castle. Half-way through the sketches faded into a more cartoon-y style. Caricatures of their teachers, little cartoon creatures with brightly colored markings and little cartoon versions of kids in their year. He had cast spells on some of the cartoons so they moved. There was one of her and the Ravenclaw team flying around the quidditch pitch, of Rose studying, and of Damian and Will arguing. She smiled and continued flipping through the pages.<p>

Albus gingerly picked up the notebook lying in his lap. The cover was worn from use and the binding was falling apart. He carefully opened it to the dog eared page that Gwen had chosen for him. The page soft from being crumpled and smoothed down so much, one corner was had a stain that looked suspiciously like coffee. He smiled to himself and began reading. It wasn't what he had expected. Instead of a story or a poem it was like a journal except it was written like a story. It was like Gwen narrating her life. He smiled, this entry was about the day they had been late to History of Magic. Her narrations were certainly entertaining if not a bit rude. He grinned and elbowed Gwen in the ribs. "My goodness Miss Longbottom, your language is preposterous." He laughed and pointed to a particularly rude comment about the oaf who had decided it would be entertaining to spread her belongings across the entire school. She just rolled her eyes and smiled and continued to flip through his sketchbook. Across the side of the page were the lyrics of a song with little doodled music notes surrounding it. He finished the entry still smiling then looked over at her. She was still immersed in his sketchbook. Quietly he turned back to the front of the book and began reading. The first entry was dated back to their first year at Hogwarts. It talked about her "new friends" and how they were really cool. Albus smiled the narration was so much different, it was so innocent. He continued reading managing to get halfway through their second year until Gwen caught him.

"Al!" She screeched looking at him in shock. He froze then held the journal above his head as she lunged at him. "AL! Give it back!" She yelled. Albus just smirked and kept reading, still holding it above her head. "Watch yourself Longbottom," he said laughing still holding the book above his head. "Oh, what's this?" He said looking over at her smirking. "You used to think I was attractive? Hmm I can definitely use this information to blackmail you." She shrieked and lunged at him again this time managing to grab the notebook from him. "That's it your privileges are revoked." "What privileges?" Albus asked wiggling his eyebrows and grinning deviously. "Oh my God your such a pervert!" Gwen said laughing. "God you've actually turned into a regular teenage boy, this is very upsetting." she nudged him and smiled. Albus laughed "Uh I think I've been a regular teenager for a while now, you just didn't notice because I'm so charming." Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Uh-huh because that's totally why. C'mon let's go to breakfast." She pushed him down from the branch and he landed in a heap on the ground. "Ouch!" He said sitting up as she climbed down to meet him. "You could have let me climb down." He rubbed his back and stood up taking his sketchbook from Gwen. "Your to slow." She teased skipping in front of him.

Albus followed her a few paces behind. "So what did you think?" "Of what?" Gwen said turning around so she was facing him. "My sketchbook? Did you like it?" He asked. "It was really spectacular." She said beaming. "Really it's amazing, I didn't know you were so talented." Albus let out a sigh of relief. "Good, your opinion means a lot to me." He smiled and sped up so he was walking beside her. "So what's this I hear from Rose about a dance?" He asked as she turned around so she was walking beside him. "Oh, yeah that. Well what did she tell you about it?" "Well I know it's a dance for one thing." Gwen rolled her eyes and said "Yeah no really, what else?" Albus laughed. "Well they're holding it after Christmas so it's like a winter New Year's thing. Also you have to bring a date and Rose is bringing Scorpius and keeps flipping out because she needs to find the perfect dress and all that crap. Also she's already had like two panic attacks and poor Becca has had to deal with both of them." Gwen laughed. "Oh my God she's ridiculous. Yeah that's about all I know so far to. Oh you can only go if your in the third year or older though they don't want poor little eleven year olds being scarred for life by the older students." Albus laughed. "Like that hasn't already happened." Gwen smiled. "Yeah so do you know if your gonna go?" Albus shrugged. "I don't know. I mean you need a date..." Gwen smirked. "I doubt you'd have a hard time finding a girl who'd want to go with you." Albus looked at her, clearly confused. "What do you mean?" Gwen just laughed. "Forget it, we have a while to find dates anyway so it's not like it matters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So how'd I do? I wrote this one in one shot and just gave my friend it in parts to Beta. Again I'd appreciate reviews they'll help me out a lot. If someone gives me an awesome review I might just give them a one-shot character in a later chapter who knows :) I'll update soon I hope, so I'll see you all then :P**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hey all I'm back! This chapter was seriously hard to write. I've decided I despise Quidditch. It's practically impossible to write. Anywho I think I did an okay job with it though so we'll have to see. I'd like to thank my amazing reviewer maloqueen who I knows in real life and is amazing :D love ya! Y'all should read her Super 8 fic it's fabulous. Anyway enjoy and I'll see ya next time I update.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence until they reached the Quidditch pitch. "I have practice, sorry." Gwen said turning to jog down the path to the pitch. "See ya!" Albus yelled after her waving. He continued up to the castle still puzzling over Gwen's remark.<p>

Gwen jogged into the training room and quickly changed into her Quidditch robes and grabbing her vintage Firebolt off the rack. She walked to the center of the pitch inhaling the smell of wet grass. No one had arrived yet so she kicked off the ground to take a few laps around the pitch. She accelerated relishing in the cold wind whipping against her face.

"Oi! Hummingbird! Geddown here!" She slowed down gently tilting the broom downwards till she hit the grass. She brushed herself off smiling. "Hey Lysander, Sam." She nodded at their captain, a slim seventh year who was their seeker. "Jeezsus girl, that broom is at least 10 years old how d'you get it to go so fast?" Alfie, one of their beaters, asked her chuckling. Gwen just shrugged. "Its a gift." Sam said clapping her on the shoulder. "And one were going to be needing during our next match. Slytherin'll be the toughest team we'll probably face this season so we need to practice hard." He continued talking, illustrating new strategies and plays with wild hand gestures. Gwen just put on a serious face and nodded at the appropriate moments only half paying attention. When he finally sent them off to actually practice the whole team was stiff from standing around for so long.

Gwen and the other two chasers shot up into the air, passing the quaffle between each other. "Chase go long!" Gwen shouted, throwing the quaffle as hard as she could. Chase flew backwards, narrowly missing the stands and catching it grinning. "Thought I was gonna miss didn't ya?" He asked teasingly then tossing it over his shoulder to Flo. Gwen just rolled her eyes and sped after Flo who was heading for the goal posts. She quickly cut her off, snatching the quaffle and tossing it through an unguarded goal. "Ly! Watch the goals for God's sake!" Sam shouted up to their keeper who was trying to dodge the bludgers continually being hit at him. "I would if you'd get these bloody fools to stop trying to kill me!" Lysander yelled back furiously.

After a rigorous two hour session Sam finally let them leave, sweating and exhausted. Gwen trudged behind the rest of her team and collapsed onto a bench when they reached the Great Hall. Rose got up from the Gryffindor table to sit next to her. "Hey y'know we still have that essay for Transfiguration to finish, and the potions essay, and the new spell for charms." Gwen groaned and lay her head down on the table. "Damn it." She whined. "Why can't we just not exist on weekends so they can't give us homework?" Rose smiled. "It'll be worse next year so be glad for what you have." Gwen lifted her head up halfway, glaring at the other girl through her hair. "Was that supposed to make me feel better? Cuz if it was you've failed. Miserably." Rose laughed pulling her friend up.

"C'mon grab something to eat so we can meet up with Al and Becca and get started." Gwen groaned but followed her, dragging her feet. She picked up a grilled cheese and pickle sandwich at the end of the table still grumbling. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Rose muttering the password and leading her friend inside inside.

Gwen immediately flopped onto one of the many armchairs and crossed her arms frowning. "Now just take note of the lack of people in here. Its because it's a beautiful day out and no one is staying inside to do their homework." "That's because they're not diligent students like us." Becca said from behind Gwen. She walked around to sit on the arm of her chair. "What're we gonna start with?" "How about the potions essay. None of us have started it but it's only six inches so we should be able to finish it pretty quick." Albus said already pulling out gis parchment. The girls nodded, copying him and settling down to get some work done.

This proved practically impossible. Gwen kept taking out her Ipod and blasting catchy songs at full volume until the rest of them were singing along. Albus had already restarted his essay three times because he continuously doodled across the bottom and Becca was just easily distracted. They eventually finished both essays, or Rose finished the essays for them. "Thank God." Becca said leaning back in her seat. "That was exhausting." Rose stared at her in disbelief. Your kidding me right? You didn't even do anything!" Gwen and Albus just laughed as Becca looked at her innocently. "Ugh, your all going to fail your O.W.L.s next year because of this." Rose said grabbing her things and stuffing them into her bag. Albus just continued laughing. "Mhm sure. So should we meet in the empty class on the third floor in 15 to learn that new charm?" The girls nodded and Gwen and Albus left, heading to their common rooms so they could drop off their stuff.

"So have you found a date for the dance yet?" It was a normal enough question but the strained way Albus said it was strange. "Wha- Oh no not yet." She laughed. "No one's going to start worrying about that till November at least. How 'bout you Mr. Antsy?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No not yet. Like I said I've no idea who to go with..." He faded off staring intently at a spot on the wall. Gwen laughed. "Yeah well like I said you have plenty of time to decide." They continued walking through the empty corridors. "Hey Gwen?" "Yeah?" "I was wondering if mayb-" Albus was cut off mid-sentence as Gwen screeched loudly. "Shit! I'm going the wrong way!" She turned around and started running back the way they had come, almost running into a suit of armor. "I'll see you in a few!" She yelled over her shoulder skidding around the corner. "Yeah, okay." Albus said gloomily. "See you then."


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for how long this chapter took me. I had really bad writers block and kinda just ignored this. I did get something down on paper though so y'know. Again I apologize for the lateness and the shortness of it. Enjoy though

* * *

><p>Albus sighed, scuffing his feet as he walked down towards the dungeons. He quickly dropped his stuff off in the Slytherin common room, grabbed a gray striped sweatshirt and left. He jogged up to the fifth floor pushing open the door to a large empty classroom.<p>

Becca and Rose were already there. Rose was making last revisions to her potions essay and Becca was levitating her bag. Becca looked over at Albus when he walked in, sitting down on one of the tables. "Aw is our baby boy sad?" She asked, dropping her bag and walking over to him. She plopped down on the table, swinging her legs back and forth. "Gwen gettin' you down Al?" Rose asked, not looking up from her essay. Albus grunted and Becca giggled, giving him a little hug. "Just ask her to the dance." He looked at Becca like she was crazy. "Mh-hm sure and y'know just get turned down and suffer eternal humiliation from Will and Damian. Let me go do that now." He made to get up then sat back down glaring at Becca. Rose laughed. "That is so not what's gonna happen." "Not what would happen." Albus corrected her. "Cuz I'm not gonna ask her."

Becca had been quiet through this short exchange, now she spoke up. "Y'know who has an epic bromance? Will and Damian." Rose and Albus looked at her surprised. Albus chuckled "What?" Becca laughed. "It's so obvious! Their bromance is almost as epic as Frodo and Sam's. They should be an inspirations to all bromances across the globe." She laughed at Rose and Albus's faces. "I was kidding, though Sam and Frodo's bromance is pretty epic, you have to admit." Albus rolled his eyes, laughing. "I can't believe this is where our conversation led to."

"What conversation?" Gwen asked, walking into the room. Albus stood up quickly, blushing furiously. "No conversation. I mean, there was no conversation. I mean... never mind." Gwen giggled and walked past Albus to perch on the arm of Rose's chair. "Don't worry Al, it doesn't matter. So what spell are we learning exactly?" Rose quickly rolled up her parchment, gently placing it in her bag. "We're learning aguamenti, but we have to practice accio." Becca interrupted. "I never know how to say that." "What?" Albus asked, walking over to stand next to Gwen

"Accio. I know some people say it like ass-eeo and other people say it like ack-ee-oh! It's weird. Then this one guy, you remember Joey?" They all nodded. "Yeah well HE told me it was pronounced ax-ee-oh. I was like dude no way." Albus laughed. "He's an idiot. You only say it like axe-ee-oh when you need deodorant desperately." They all started laughing, Gwen leaning her head against Albus's shoulder.

Albus blushed again and interrupted their laughter. "Kay lets get started." Gwen smiled. "Okay, Aguamenti!" She pointed her wand at Albus soaking him thoroughly. "OH NO!" He yelled, grinning. He yelled the spell at her but she dived out of the way so it hit Rose. She gasped at them sopping wet. "Your gonna wish you didn't do that!" She screeched picking up her wand. In the furious water battle that ensued Gwen teamed up with Becca making it their goal to hit Rose in the face as often as possible. Eventually they all ganged up on the poor girl and ended up on the floor, leaning against each other.

"You were right Rose." Gwen murmured to Rose from her spot, leaning against Albus's back. "What?" Rose looked at her confused. "This was way better than going outside."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed my little lord of the rings reference. I watched all of them like two times over the past week so it was kinda on my mind. The accio joke is a thing between me and my friend's. I thought it was entertaining so it went into this fic. I guess I'll see you all when I update again. Hopefully it'll be quicker this time.<p> 


End file.
